Amo a mi tutor
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: Timothy no es un genio en la Química pero su nuevo tutor podía ayudarle a algo más que pasar un examen.


Amo a mi tutor

Summary: Timothy no es un genio en la Química pero su nuevo tutor podía ayudarle a algo más que pasar un examen.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de TMNT son de sus respectivos creadores, personajes extras y la historia son míos. Sin fines de lucro; de fans para fans.

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Advertencias: Humanizados, Yaoi, Domothy

Palabras: 725

* * *

Timothy era… como decirlo, uno de esos chicos que te fastidian con su acoso pero que no puedes decirles que se larguen porque temes perder su amistad. No era un mal chico pero si era muy torpe en la escuela, siempre tropezaba o tenía alguna clase de accidentes ridículos, fuera como fuese, era un amigo fiel cuando le conocías bien.

Y justo por eso era bastante triste verle con tantos problemas en una de las materias más difíciles y en la que el profesor la tenía contra él.

 **-Lo lamento joven pero si no aprueba el siguiente examen con al menos un 9 no podrá pasar de año conmigo-** le advirtió con severidad el profesor

Toda la clase se congeló ante el comentario del profesor, Timothy era un buen chico, no merecía el trato que le daba el maestro, pero que remedio, tenía que acoplarse a lo que le dijera el mayor. Luego de eso la clase paso con normalidad, aunque a Timothy se lo comieran los nervios.

 **-¿Ahora qué haré? Estoy completamente condenado, ese profesor nunca me pasará si no saco más de 9 y ya me es difícil aprobar siquiera… Estoy muerto-** dijo Timothy en un suspiro resignado mientras caminaba a la cafetería.

 **-Hola, ¿Timothy cierto? Soy Donatello y seré tu tutor en Química-** le dijo un chico detrás de él.

Timothy se giró y en seguida su rostro se tornó rojo, la causa; un chico de cabello castaño, ojos de un café rojizo detrás de unos lentes, piel blanca, alto, de esbeltas piernas y un espacio entre sus dientes frontales. Donatello Hamato. Campeón de ajedrez, primer lugar del concurso de química, estudiante de perfecto registro, vice-presidente de la asociación de alumnos y el único estudiante que ha sacado un 10 en la clase de Química en que él estaba condenado.

 **-Sí, soy yo, Timothy, ese soy yo, mucho gusto Donatello-** dijo nerviosamente

Donatello sonrió divertido mientras sacaba una hoja de su mochila.

 **-Bueno Timothy, me puedes hacer el favor de anotar aquí tu número de teléfono y cuando quieres tus tutorías-** pidió Donnie dándole el pedazo de papel

 **-Oh ¿qué?, ¡Ah claro! Ya voy-** dijo Timothy con una sonrisa nerviosa

Mientras el pelinegro anotaba su número y lo pedido por Donnie una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza.

 **-¿Por qué me vas a ayudar?-** preguntó confundido

 **-Un compañero tuyo es amigo mío, él me dijo tu situación y me preguntó si podía ayudarte-** contestó

 **-¿Y aceptaste?-** preguntó de nuevo

 **-Así es, eres un buen chico, muy participativo en cuanto a lo que son las actividades de la escuela y no me parecía justo que tu buen currículo se arruinara solo por un profesor-** dijo Donnie con una sonrisa apenada

Si Timothy creyera en cupido o en alguna de esas cosas sobre seres que intervienen en el amor estaba seguro que todos le habían elegido como objetivo para enamorarse de aquel chico frente a él.

 **-Bueno Timothy, te llamaré para decirte donde nos reuniremos, nos vemos-** dijo Donnie despidiéndose.

Timothy apenas pudo articular un trabado "adiós" antes de sonreír como un tonto y dirigirse hasta su próxima clase.

Luego se eso Timothy esperó ansioso cada llamada de su celular y durante las siguientes semanas se estuvo preparando junto a Donnie para el examen más difícil de su vida, pero en vez de ser estresante todo ese estudio, para él fue la cosa más genial para él. Donnie le enseñaba con una maestría tal, que le enseñaba en horas todo lo que no le enseñaron en un año. Su paciencia, personalidad e inteligencia solo hacían a Timothy sentir un extraño pero cálido sentimiento en su pecho.

Cuando fue el día del examen Timothy no solo consiguió el 9 sino que también alcanzó el 10.

 **-¡Gracias Donnie, Gracias!-** dijo el pelinegro emocionado

 **-No hay de qué-** dijo Donnie

Timothy le sonrió a Donnie y lo abrazó emocionado.

 **-Sin ti no habría podido pasar este examen, ¡eres asombroso! Te quiero Don-** dijo Timothy sin medir sus palabras

Y esa bien obvio que no había medido sus palabras pues ahora Donnie estaba rojo y nervioso, pero también emocionado y con una cálida sensación recorriéndole en cuerpo.

 **-Yo… también te quiero Timothy-** dijo Donnie nervioso pero también muy feliz

" _Realmente amo a mi tutor"_ pensó Timothy mientras salía de la escuela junto a Donnie tomados de la mano

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora: Realmente lamento el atraso con este Fic pero luego de varias semanas estando ocupada y sin las ganas suficientes para escribir… en fin, espero te guste Kowi-March Medina Ignacy y creo que quedó más meloso que cómico pero no sé nada de comedia XDU**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
